Access providers in an access provider network, such as mobile network operators (MNOs) and Internet service providers (ISPs), are currently not aware of individual content deliveries. This limits the possibility for an access provider to optimize deliveries in order to solve issues related to quality of experience (QoE). For example, content may be delivered locally to increase QoE, mobility may be implemented to assist session delivery transfer, and content popularity may be implemented to group a set of deliveries using multicast or point-to-point (P2P). This may be achieved by deploying a content delivery network (CDN) in the access provider network, which may be tightly integrated with the access provider infrastructure.
A brokering content network (BCN) may not operate its own surrogates, and instead may provide interoperability service to other CDNs. In particular, BCNs may implement request routing and accounting interworking. Unless there is pre-agreement between CDNs, there is currently no way for an upstream CDN to decide which downstream CDN to communicate with.